


melting

by tichyboi



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019), The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Language Barrier, M/M, dead dove, scientifically inaccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tichyboi/pseuds/tichyboi
Summary: anon fucks Cheese Pizza Hickey
Relationships: male reader/Cornelius Hickey, male reader/Vasily Ignatenko





	melting

It took a bribe and a fake ID to get into the hospital. You find the room easily, you've seen the place many times before in your dreams.  
There he is, in even worse shape than you imagined. But it doesn't matter to you.

"Hello, Mr. Hickey."  
"Привіт. хто ти?" He asks something in Russian, or is it Ukrainian. God knows.  
"Mr. Hickey." You come around the plastic and sit by his bed. Poor thing looks downright tragic up close, skin all discolored in all shades of grey and red and black and yellow, falling off in chunks, wet and slimey.  
"Простите, я не говорю на твоем языке." He states something faintly.  
You give him a kiss on the forehead. The taste in your mouth is like rot and a bit metallic.  
"You're still kind of cute, you know."  
"Що ти робиш, хто ти?" He stutters, you kiss his face and hands and lips.  
"I'm the man who loves you."

You lift his covers, he's completely naked underneath. His junk has melted into unrecognizable mess, but you spread his legs a little and you see the hole's still there, it's somewhat loose, even. You run your finger around it, it's slicky enough you won't need the lube.  
"Що ти, бля, робиш, припини!" He raises his voice, almost crying.  
"Shhh, it'll be alright", you reassure him, as unzip and get your fat virgin ass on the bed.  
You lift his legs, and slip your dick inside with almost no resistance, he's so hot and wet and squishy, dear god.  
He's screaming, or at least he tries to, his voice is so weak nobody outside the room should hear him. He attempts to escape, but you don't need to hold him in place, he's failing body is doing it for you. You shush him and shower him with kisses, the taste is terrible, you would be barfing all over the place if he wasn't your one and only.  
The force of your dick is tearing his soft insides apart. Mr. Hickey is moaning in pain but you imagine it's in pleasure.

It's a real nice day outside, you think, awful shame you won't be able to take him for a date outdoors. 

You fuck him good and hard to compensate, and by the time you're finished there's nothing inside him but moist warm evenly mixed slushy goo. You pull out, spraying jizz on his burnt asscheeks. There's droplets of white liquid coming from where dick used to be. You hope it means you gave him some reasonably good time.  
"You are a little slut, aren't you?" You tease jovially. He says nothing, staring blankly with tears in his eyes. His heavy breathing is the loudest sound in the room. You sigh and wipe his face, as tenderly and carefully as you can.  
"Cornelius..."

"Геть геть від мого чоловіка!" You hear a woman's scream.  
Before you have you the time to put your dick back in your pants there's three uniformed men dragging you out.  
Next day you're put on a trial. You don't understand jack shit because you don't speak Russian. Or was it Ukrainian? God knows.  
Then they put you on a train to prisonland. Your dick falls off before you reach the destination.

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some old /ternobyl/ shitpost, I wanted to add a segment with feet worship but I didn't :3


End file.
